User talk:Kid Bardock
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome Kid Bardock to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own cannon, fanon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the Dragon Ball Wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! Welcome! Hi and welcome to the wiki! I'm Gotek. If you need any help or have any questions ask me or another admin. Awesome avatar!! And sig! October 30 Thanks! Do you want to help me write a new fan fiction? October 31 I was thinking a story about the father Bardock and the father of King Vegeta, but if you have a better idea we can use that. October 31 Okay! :D Now we need a name. Do you have any ideas? October 31 I really like Story of The Forgotten Saiyan Warriors! How about we use that one? The only idea I have is Dragon Ball Former Generations. October 31 Hi and welcome to the wiki. Let me know if you need help or want to use pictures, want to work on a story, etc. Chix777 19:36, October 31, 2011 (UTC)Chix777 Hey, you seem to be on, and I'm EXTREMELY bored, so....wazzup? 20:27, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Reply Haha, now your starting to sound like me. If you want a talk template, it won't be hard. Take a look at other user's templates and think of what colors and picture you want ^^. If worst comes to worst I'll help you. For better colors, you know not just the basic ones you can look here ---> http://html-color-codes.info/color-names/ If you don't want one a template then this was a pretty pathetic message! XD ~ IceMoonCloud 22:27, October 31, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to, making a template on your second day may be hard but okay. To look at how it should be, take a look at SB's talk template and the changes. Just change the colors and the pictures and you should be set. (That's how I did mine XP) ~ IceMoonCloud 22:33, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't go on chat much anymore, but if there's a time when we're both on we can go on chat. Can you start the story? November 1 Hello Hello Kid Bardock, your user profile is awesome! Welcome to the Wiki. :) 17:48, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Call me Nappa if you wish, everyone else does. :) 17:53, November 1, 2011 (UTC) No problem. It's nice to see another General Blue fan. 17:56, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I really liked Blue's death actually, because Tao Pai Pai hit a nerve cell in Blue's brain, which I heard if those things are damaged, can be really painful. 18:00, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Roshi, Blue, and Tao Pai Pai are awesome! I'm guessing you like the Japanese dub, since you're calling Mercenary Tao, Tao Pai Pai. I do too. 18:06, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :D Hope you can be an active editor on the wiki, and make sure you enjoy yourself. 18:10, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Haha, no, I never really bothered with that. 18:13, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I never really followed the marriages, I think Jimmykiller9 might be the best person to ask. 18:22, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Haha, XD. 18:27, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey man, sorry I had the wrong idea about you, You're not SB and I see that now, friends? P.S. Where did you get that SSJ Bardock picture on? Thanks :-) Welcome to the wikia, and have a great time! 21:39, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Sima is a powerful Alien who attacked the Saiyans. He was thought to have been killed, but he survived and comes back for revenge. Like my new sig? November 2 Our story takes place before Frieza because King Vegeta was probably about 30 when the Saiyans took over Planet Plant. Since the story takes place 20 years before that Frieza would not have counquered the planet yet. November 2 You don't have to start it over, but if you could, please edit it so it doesn't include Frieza. I wouldn't mind, but I want the story to stay as canon as possible. November 2 Kid Bardock Hey i thought i might leave you with afew cool Kid Bardock photos. Hope you like themBardockGoku 20:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I like what you did with your user page. ;-) It looks pretty sweet. Also, you are friends with Spiritbomb, correct? 22:31, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Glad you like them, personally i like the first one the most.BardockGoku 03:37, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey... could you help me make a tlk templates? MrFluffman 19:42, January 1, 2012 (UTC)